Talk:HuPC37/@comment-2202469-20181026010145
I was disappointed at how many on Youtube on https://angryanimebitches.com/2018/10/hugtto-precure-episode-36-37/ Angryanimebitches has commented in more negative light towards this precure series as much with its predecessor as KiraKira A La mode. Not everyone will like each new PrettyCure series that comes out and they might be disappointed with the animation or plotline but this my comment on what been going so far with Huggto. So you guys deicide weather you agree or not. I have to disagree with most commenters on the Huggto series regardless of who is directing it and its plot. I think Huggto needs more time to been seen in duel light before showing all the negatives of the series. They need to stay true to reviewing this all the way through its entire episode list. There are only like 12 to 13 episodes left. I think it’s too early to throw in the towel on Huggto. I think the cameo appearances and crossovers with past precure teams is something positive. I found episode 37 to be better than episode 36 although I never watch the full episodes. Some commenters on YouTube and elsewhere have said just recently that episodes 37 crossover and fight scenarios are better than the DX movies and All Star new stage movies. But all in the entire episode was something to watch not say so soon that it was a disappointment. Why I say this is that it gives the newest Precure generation something to be inspired by and moral boost when they think all hope is lost with their fights with the newest evil troubling their town and universe. Yes the newest pretty Cure movie going to be out in japan theaters soon but it’s not related to the DX, All Stars or new stages ones including the dream and super stars movies. I have yet to see the Super stars Movie that came out this past March. When I first got into Precure and to know about its existence outside of Sailor Moon and other Magical girl’s anime the only first two series I watch nearly entirely from start to finish were HeartCatch and Suite only along with their movies. Fan need to try and stick threw this series until the end then give their final verdict on it. So far many I have read on the net have been with giving reviews on this series episodes and newest one Huggto EP37 so far weather or not they like the plot line is nothing something they can change it’s what Toei wanted and had direct toward a certain theme and moral lesson for the children (young girls) of Japan or anyone liking the Pretty Cure franchise and series as a whole. Also part of the series theme revolves around future goals and the future in sense itself (the girls future and Hagukumi Citys future) and which why most likely the past cure teams have been running in with the currant generation in their universe or timeline. What the Criasu Corporation's main goal is doing might be effecting all Precure futures and not just the currant ones in Huggto. And from what I have seen too so far is that since the importance of the past pretty cure teams seem somewhat important to the Huggto series as a semi whole having the appearance with Cure Black and White the original and first cure team to have been formed. It might not come as a surprise if the past 54 cure teams might meet up again the with Huggto cures in the final two episodes of the series. Keep this in mind since we have already seen past cure term show up two to three times so far in Huggto.